customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
62nd Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 62nd riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Darling, I Shrunk the Children (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to the 1999 VHS of Darling, I Shrunk the Children and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Tarzan Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Inspector Gadget Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood Preview # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # Belle's Tales of Friendship Preview # Hercules: Zero to Hero Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # A Bug's Life Preview # Mighty Joe Young Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits # Saturday Morning # Baseball # Proof # Lost in the Backyard # Keep Off the Grass # A New Friend # Breaking the News # Nightfall # The Thompsons and the Szalinskis # End Credits # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Preview # Flik's Musical Adventure Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # My Favorite Martian Preview # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Driving Miss Daisy (10th Anniversary Edition) ''' Here is the 1999 VHS of Driving Miss Daisy and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" * "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" * Play it to the Bone Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Now Available on Videocassette" * MGM Contemporary Classics Preview * 10 Facts I Hate About You Preview * Teaching Mrs. Tingle Preview * "On ABC" * The Practice Commercial * "Theatrical Trailer" * Driving Miss Daisy Official Trailer * 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Touchstone Pictures. '''Born on the Fourth of July (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney & Friends episodes are released on VHS and DVD (also included on HIT Favorites) in North America. Episode Videos # Barney's Birthday (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (1992) # Barney's Best Manners (A Splash Party, Please) (1993) # Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (Let's Help Mother Goose!) (1993) # Barney's Home Sweet Homes (Home Sweet Homes) (1993) # Down on Barney's Farm (1992/1998) # Let's Pretend with Barney (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (1993) # Barney's Very Silly Day! (1994) # Barney's Alphabet Zoo (The Alphabet Zoo) (1994) # Barney's Fun with Safety (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) (1994) # Barney's Opposite Day (1994) # Barney's Families are Special (A Very Special Delivery!) (1995) # Wild, Wild, West Barney! (1995) # Making New Friends (On the Move) (1995) # Riding in Barney's Car (Are We There Yet?) (1995) # Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) (1996) # Barney's Exercise Circus (The Exercise Circus!) (1996) # Barney's Parade of Numbers (Having Tens of Fun!) (1996) # Barney's Colors & Shapes (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) (1997) # Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (1998) # Barney's Band (1999) # Barney's Itty Bitty Bugs (Itty Bitty Bugs) (2000) # Barney's Five Kinds of Fun! (Five Kinds of Fun!) (2000) # Stick with Imagination! / Ready, Set, Go! '''(2001) # A to Z with Barney (What's in a Name? and Howdy, Friends!) (2001) # '''It's Home to Me / You are Special (2001) # Barney's It's a Happy Day! (2003) # It's Nice to Meet You (A New Friend) (2003) # Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2003) # Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2003) # Children's Favorites, Vol. 2 (Puppy Love) (2004) # Children's Favorites: Spring Into Fun (Spring Into Fun!) (2005) # Shake Your Dino Tail! (My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist and Play for Exercise!) (2007) # HIT Favorites: Winter Wonderland (Winter) (2007) # HIT Favorites: Springtime Fun! (Butterflies) (2008) # HIT Favorites: Summertime Fun! (The Wind and the Sun) (2008) # HIT Favorites: Halloween Spooktacular (Sweet Treats) (2008) # HIT Favorites: Snow Days (A Visit to Santa) (2008) # HIT Favorites: Here Comes Spring! (The Big Garden) (2009) # HIT Favorites: Playtime Pals (Summer) (2009) # HIT Favorites: School Days (The New Kid) (2009) # Sharing is Caring! (Sharing Is Caring! and A Picture of Friendship) (2009) # HIT Favorites: Trick or Treat Tales (Guess Who?) (2009) # HIT Favorites: Frosty Friends (Gift of the Dinos) (2009) # We Love Our Family (That's What a Mommy Is, Welcome, Cousin Riff and Grandpa's Visit) (2009) # Please and Thank You (The Magic Words, Tea-riffic Manners and Caring Hearts) (2010) # HIT Favorites: Colors are Fun! (Colors) (2010) # Let's Grow: Lend a Helping Hand (Litterbot) (2010) # Let's Grow: Safety First (Home, Safe Home) (2010) # HIT Favorites: Being a Friend (Making a Move!) (2010) # HIT Favorites: Music, Music Everywhere (Play Piano with Me!) (2010) # HIT Favorites: Jolly Holiday (Winter) (2010) # HIT Favorites: Animal Tails (Pets) (2010) # Shapes and Colors All Around (Squares, Squares Everywhere and A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) (2011) # HIT Favorites: Jump into Spring (A Game for Everyone - A Game for Everyone) (2011) # HIT Favorites: Sweet Dreams (Day and Night) (2011) # 1-2-3 Learn (Shapes, Counting and Letters) (2011) # HIT Favorites: Preschool Fun (Days of the Week) (2011) # HIT Favorites: Friends and Family (Big Brother Rusty) (2011) # All About Opposites (Stop! Go!, A Little Big Day and It's Hot! It's Cold!) (2012) # Most Loveable Moments (Once Upon a Fairy Tale, The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure, The Princess and the Frog, Bonjour, Barney!: France, It's Showtime!, Counting, Days of the Week, Squares, Squares Everywhere, Little Red Rockin' Hood and Beethoven's Hear!) (2012) # Most Huggable Moments (Big as Barney, Separation, What's Your Name?, Differences, Full Team Ahead, Glad to Be Me, Dino-Mite Birthday (DVD Copy only)) (2013) # Perfectly Purple (A Perfectly Purple Day, Arts and Neighborhoods) (2013) # Happy Birthday, Barney! (It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Caring and The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure) (2014) # This is My Habitat (Habitat) (2014) # Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes (Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite, Time Flies, Get Well '''and '''Rhyming Time) (2015) # Barney's All Around the Neighborhood (I Love My Neighborhood) (2015) # Barney's Fun with Traveling (Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air) (2015) # Barney's Sleepover Surprises '('Sleepover Surprises) (2015) # Barney's Safety and Friends (Safety Patrol '''and '''Friendship) (2015) # Barney's Wedding Fun (The Groom Who Married - A Wedding Adventure) (2015) # Barney's International Festival (Friends All Around the World: The International Festival) (2015) # Family Forever (The Babysitter, Families, Homes '''and '''Our Surprised Pets) (2015) Dead Poets Society (10th Anniversary Edition) The hit TV series, The Adventures of Emily Pig ''originally aired on Lifetime since 2015. ''The Adventures of Emily Pig features a young pink pig named Emily, who lived in a house with her family of pigs, Mother, Father, Susie, Pete, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt and Uncle. Emily Pig loves her best friends, Sally the Cat and Billy the Brown Bear, along with other animal friends, Jill the Yellow Duck, Mikey the Green Lizard, Libby the Raccoon, Marian the Mouse, Harvey the Horse, Rick the Rabbit, Paula the Pelican, Simone the Chipmunk, Ava the Elephant, Frankie the Frog, Dylan the Gorilla, Waldo the Walrus, Lauren the Mole, Francesco the Red Fox, Leon the Leopard, Katherine the Kangaroo, Travis the Turtle, Alex the Alligator, Steve the Skunk, Robinson the Rhinoceros, Garret the Goat, Doris the Deer, Eric the Armadillo and Philip the Gopher living on location. The series is aimed kids 2-7. Each episode has wonderful stories all about friends, sharing, love and discoveries. The Adventures of Emily Pig is now available on TV, cable, video-on-demand and on DVD from PK4 Entertainment. The new season of The Adventures of Emily Pig coming this August on Lifetime. Go online at www.emilypig.com. Field of Dreams (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the cast of characters from the TV show The Adventures of Emily Pig. Animal Children * Emily Pig * Susie Pig * Pete Pig * Sally the Cat * Billy the Brown Bear * Jill the Yellow Duck * Mikey the Green Lizard * Libby the Raccoon * Marian the Mouse * Harvey the Horse * Rick the Rabbit * Paula the Pelican * Simone the Chipmunk * Ava the Elephant * Frankie the Frog * Dylan the Gorilla * Waldo the Walrus * Lauren the Mole * Francesco the Red Fox * Leon the Leopard * Katherine the Kangaroo * Travis the Turtle * Alex the Alligator * Steve the Skunk * Robinson the Rhinoceros * Garret the Goat * Doris the Deer * Eric the Armadillo * Philip the Gopher * Carlson the Cow Animal Adults * Mother Pig * Father Pig * Grandma Pig * Grandpa Pig * Aunt Pig * Uncle Pig My Left Foot (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the episodes from the children's animated TV show The Adventures of Emily Pig. Episodes (Season 1) Emily's Family Emily Pig lives with her family; Mother Pig, Father Pig, little baby sister Susie Pig, big brother Pete, Grandma Pig, Grandpa Pig, Aunt Pig and Uncle Pig in Emily's house. Emily First Day of School Emily is late for her first day of preschool because she was nervous about being here in her school. Emily's Playtime When it's playtime for Emily Pig, she wants to play with her best friends, Sally and Billy for a play date at Emily's house. Emily's Garden Emily Pig doesn't want to play with her friends in her backyard because she wants to help Mother Pig to pick the vegetables and fruit in the garden. Emily's Road Trip Emily and her pig family take a car and drive around town. Emily's Campout Emily takes her friends and the Pig family on a camping trip in the woods. Emily's Birthday Party It's Emily's birthday, her friends are coming over to her house for a surprise birthday party. Emily's Dream Emily has a strangest dream about a world with piggies. Emily Pretends Emily Pig wants to play pretend games with her friends. She wanted to be a ballerina, a cowgirl or an astronaut. Emily's Artwork Emily creates a special artwork for the art festival. Emily's Picnic Emily, Susie and Pete invite her friends for a picnic in the park. Emily Reads a Book During story time, Father Pig reads a fun story about "Dragons, Giants and Monsters" to Emily, Billy, Sally and Jill. When it's Emily's turn to read, she was so fearless to read a book. Emily's Sleepover Emily invites her friends, Sally, Billy, Jill, Mikey, Marian and Libby for a sleepover party at Emily's house tonight. Emily Dances Emily loves to do a ballet dance at her first day of ballet class. When Emily tries to dance, she'll be a great ballerina. Emily's Riddles Emily Pig tells her friends, Billy, Jill and Marian about riddles. Emily's Ball Emily is so excited to play with her ball in the park with some other friends. Emily Goes to the Beach Mother Pig takes Emily and Sally to the beach for building a sandcastle, swim in the water and look for seashells. Emily at the Circus Mom and Dad take Emily, Susie and Pete to the circus to see the clowns, animals and lots of performers. Emily's Trip to the Zoo Emily's family are going to the zoo to see the lions, tigers, monkeys, elephants, giraffes, hippos, zebras, bears and lots of animals. Emily's Sports Day Emily and her friends have a Sports Day in the park for playing sports and games. Emily Visits the Doctor It was time for Emily to go see the doctor for her regular checkup. Emily Visits the Dentist Emily felt nervous about going to the dentist for a short cleaning checkup. Emily's Parade Emily and her friends are going to see the parade. Emily saw the marching band and lots of performers in the parade. Emily's Collection Emily collected things in her collection. She also finds lots of toys, books and playthings. Emily's Halloween It's Halloween, Emily wants to wear a queen costume for the Halloween party. Emily's Colors Emily is painting a picture with colors during art time at school. Emily is Afraid of Monsters When it's bedtime, Emily heard a scary noise coming from. She saw a hairy monster in her room because she's scared of the dark. Emily's Friends Emily's friends came to play with Emily Pig her house. Emily's Thanksgiving It's Thanksgiving, Emily's family prepare a Thanksgiving dinner for the guests arriving at Emily's house. Emily's Snowman It's a winter day, Emily and her friends, Sally, Billy and Jill are building a snowman. Emily's Christmas It's Christmas, Emily and the pig family prepare for the holidays with special friends. Emily wants a fun toy for Christmas, so she has to visit Santa Claus. Emily's New Year On New Year's Eve, Emily and her family have a New Year party for the guests arriving at Emily's house. Emily's Words Emily is doing her spelling test for spelling a word at school. Emily Builds a Tower Emily and her sister and brother a building a huge tower with blocks. Emily Goes to the Movie Theater Emily and her mom are going to the movie theater to watch a fun movie. Emily's Valentine's Day It's Valentine's Day, Emily is having a Valentine party for her family and friends in her house. Emily and the Tooth Fairy When Emily has a loose tooth, she kept wiggling her tooth because her tooth falls out. She puts the tooth in her pillow, Emily has tricked the tooth fairy. Emily's St. Patrick's Day It's March 17th, Emily celebrates St. Patrick's Day with her family and friends. Emily's Happy Easter Emily and her friends have an Easter egg hunt for looking for eggs for Easter. Emily's Nature Walk Emily and her friends go for a nature walk in the forest. Emily's Big Race Emily and her friends have a big race in the park for winning the race. Emily at the Pool Emily is going to the pool for her swimming lesson. Emily's Kite Emily wants to fly a kite with Billy in the park. She also learns about sharing her kite with a friend. Emily Gets Hurt When Emily her knee, she feel on her bike because she has a cut. Mother Pig puts a bandage on Emily's knee. Emily Sings Emily loves to sing a song in the talent show. Emily's Tummy Ache When Emily eats too much candies, she might get a tummy ache. Emily's friends and family help Emily to make her tummy ache go away. Emily's Vacation Emily takes her family on a summer vacation to Florida. Emily's Lemonade Stand Emily and Sally prepare a lemonade stand for selling lemonade. Emily's Dinosaur Discovery Emily, Susie, Pete, Sally and Billy are going to see a real dinosaur at the science museum. Emily's Bug Hunt Emily, Billy, Mikey and Pete are going on a bug hunt for looking for bugs. Emily Watches the Fireworks It's the 4th of July, Emily and her family see the fireworks at night. Episodes (Season 2) Emily's New Friend Emily welcomes a new friend in the neighborhood, Carlson, a young cow who wants to play with Emily and friends. Emily Makes Music When Emily hears the music in the radio, she can also make music with instruments like a drum, guitar, trumpet, piano or xylophone. Emily's Healthy Habits Emily Pig knows all about staying healthy by brushing teeth, eating food and exercising. Emily's Special Delivery Emily and her Mom go to the post office to see the packages from the mail. Emily Cooks Dad is ready to cook up a feast for Emily Pig and the rest of the pig family. Emily told his father that he can make soup, cookies, cake, mashed potatoes and pie. Emily's Marching Band Emily and the children pretend to be a marching band just like in a parade. Emily Goes to the Grocery Store Mom takes Emily Pig to the grocery store to play lots of food, like apples, carrots, bananas, bread, peanut butter, jelly, milk, fish and ice cream. Emily and the Thunderstorm When it's raining, Emily Pig and her pig family and children were scared of the thunder. Emily's Hats Emily wants to find a hat to wear it on her head. She wants to pretend to be with those hats. Emily's Nursery Rhymes The kids can make up a rhyme about a pig named Emily. Emily Gets Stuck Emily Pig is stuck up in the tree because she can't get her down. Children can rescue Emily down from the tree. Emily at the Amusement Park Emily and the pig family are going to the amusement park to see the rides and games. Emily Goes to the Fire Station Emily and friends are going to see the fire station to visit a real firefighter and see firetrucks. Emily at the Police Station Emily Pig and pals talk about police officers at school, they can meet a real police officer at the police station. Emily's Shoes Emily wants to buy new shoes at the shoe store. She didn't mean to put shoes on her hooves. Emily Babysits The babysitter wants to babysit Emily Pig in the house. Emily's Bath Time When Emily gets all muddy, she can take a bubble bath. She'll be take the mud out of Emily's whole body while she's washing and getting clean. Emily at the Restaurant Emily Pig takes the pig family and Sally the Cat to the restaurant for lunch. Emily Visits the Library Emily is going to the library to check out books to read. Emily in the Big City Emily and the pig family are taking a tour in New York City. Crimes and Misdemeanors (10th Anniversary Edition) Just in time for the 4th of July! Sing with Barney and his friends in this album available soon on CD and Digital by HIT Entertainment and Back Lot Music on July 3, 2016. Barney in Concert Barney is back in the all-new album based off of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video Barney in Concert (1991). 25 songs: # Barney is a Dinosaur # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Clapping Song # Being Together # The Wheels on the Bus # Throw Your Hands Up # Mr. Knickerbocker # Down on Grandpa's Farm # If All the Raindrops # Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Airplane Song # Our Friend Barney Had a Band # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Alphabet Song # The Dino Dance # Old King Cole # Colors All Around # Look at Me I'm Dancing! # Happy Dancin' # London Bridge # The Baby Bop Hop # What I Like About You # Together with You # It's a Great Day # I Love You You can get Barney in Concert DVD available in stores now and look for it on CD and Digital on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play from HIT Entertainment! Henry V (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney is back again for a Super-Dee-Duper Time Warner Cable Kids live show in 2016. Songs: # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # If All the Raindrops # Mr. Knickerbocker # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # The Clapping Song # Itsy Bitsy Spider # The Dino Dance # I Love You Copyright to HIT Entertainment Babar: The Movie (10th Anniversary Edition) Camille Claudel (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney is back in North America for a Super-Dee-Duper sing-along show coming to your city in 2016! See Barney LIVE! at the mall and in the park this summer. Presented by Time Warner Cable Kids. Shirley Valentine (10th Anniversary Edition) Come celebrate the 4th of July with Barney and his friends. Home Video * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along * Barney's Patriotic Parade * Barney's Patriotic Celebration Books * Barney's 4th of July Celebration * Barney Doodle Dandy * Barney's Patriotic Party * Barney's Happy Independence Day! * Barney's Patriotic Surprise ''' * '''Barney's 4th of July Parade * Barney: The Best 4th of July Ever! * P is for Patriotic * Barney's Dino-Mite 4th of July * Barney's Patriotic Bash! * A Very Happy 4th of July Episodes * You're a Grand Old Flag Music and Soundtrack * Barney's Patriotic Songs Songs * Happy 4th of July * You're a Grand Old Flag * Yankee Doodle Dandy * There are 50 Stars on Our Flag * The Fireworks Song Music Box (10th Anniversary Edition) * Original DVD Release (2014) * DVD Re-Release (2015) * U.K. DVD Release (2014) * Australian DVD Release (2016) * Spanish Release (2014) * Portuguese Release (2014) * German Release (2016) The Famous Baker Boys (10th Anniversary Edition) * Original Release (2005) * DVD Re-Release (2015) Glory (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney is back in 4 modern adventures on DVD from HIT Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment! 4 Modern Barney DVDs Barney's Birthday: It's Barney's birthday! Barney is turning a year older and his friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for him. Filled with songs, games, balloons, decorations, birthday presents, pizza, ice cream and even birthday cake. Barney makes a birthday wish while he blows the candles out the cake before Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel invite the guests at the party (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami). Bonus Features * Baby Bop's Tea Party Games (Cakes, Cups and Colors and Alphabet Cookies) * Bonus Episode: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" * "What Can It Be? Read-Along * Song Selection We Wish You a Merry Christmas: This Christmas, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ join the children (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) to take a special trip to the North Pole to see Santa at his workshop in this holiday adventure! Bonus Features * "Barney's Christmas Surprise" Read-Along * "Barney's Wonderful Winter Day" Read-Along * Barney's Christmas Song Selection * Audio-Only Track -'' 5-Song Sampler from Happy Holidays, Love Barney'' This is My Habitat: Fred Frankstein wants Barney and his friends move to new habitats. They see animals that lived in a habitat, such as the rainforest, woods, swamp, beach, desert, arctic and savanna. Barney walks around the park and said goodbye to his friends, Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. Bonus Features * Barney's Habitat Adventure * Barney's Animal Habitats * Animals, Plants and Humans Live in a Habitat: Interactive Game Barney's Top 20 Countdown: It's time to sing and dance to Barney's Top 20 Countdown of your favorite songs! Along with Baby Bop and BJ, Barney shows you how to sing and count at the same time and how to move your feet to some great beats. Bonus Features * What's That Sound! Game * If You Happy and You Know It Sing-Along Each DVD features an Audio Track in English, Spanish and Portuguese Also comes with a comic activity booklet inside of every Barney DVD Get Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Modern DVD Collection available now for a limited time! Do the Right Fact (10th Anniversary Edition) On each pages of the comic activity booklet inside of "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" and "This is My Habitat" (re-released in a Modern Collection box set),the 20 children from Season 11 (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) (wearing same clothes from Season 11 episodes 14-26 and publicity cast photos) are seen as a cartoon instead of live-action. A Dry White Season (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the opening and closing commercials of Barney, Curious George, Thomas & Friends, The Muppets, Alvin & the Chipmunks, Barbie and Kidz Bop from 4 Barney DVDs, Barney's Birthday (2005), We Wish You a Merry Christmas, This is My Habitat and Barney's Top 20 Countdown re-released in a Modern Collection box set in 2015. Commercials Barney's Birthday (2005) # This is How I Feel # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # It's Showtime with Barney! # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle # Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie # The Muppets on ABC # Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip # Learn English with Barney # Barbie in Rock 'N Royals # Kidz Bop 29 We Wish You a Merry Christmas # This is How I Feel # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # It's Showtime with Barney! # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle # Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie # The Muppets on ABC # Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip # Learn English with Barney # Barbie in Rock 'N Royals # Kidz Bop 29 This is My Habitat # This is How I Feel # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # It's Showtime with Barney! # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle # Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie # The Muppets on ABC # Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip # Learn English with Barney # Barbie in Rock 'N Royals # Kidz Bop 29 Barney's Top 20 Countdown # This is How I Feel # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # It's Showtime with Barney! # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle # Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie # The Muppets on ABC # Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip # Learn English with Barney # Barbie in Rock 'N Royals # Kidz Bop 29 Enemies: A Love Story (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of Barney, Thomas & Friends, Minions, Curious George and Despicable Me 2 from the 2015 DVD with 2 discs of Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes. Commercials Disc 1 (Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite and Time Flies) # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # This is How I Feel # Tale of the Brave - The Movie # Minions # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle # Despicable Me 2 # Barney: Season 9 to Season 11 # Learn English with Barney Disc 2 (Get Well and Rhyming Time) # Let's Go to the Movies # This is How I Feel # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # Tale of the Brave - The Movie # Minions # The Adventure Begins # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle # Barney: Season 9 to Season 11 # Learn English with Barney Steel Magnolias (10th Anniversary Edition) Learn ABCs with Barney! Barney fans will love seeing Barney's favorite things from A to Z. This cheerful ABC book is all about what makes you happy. Letters: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z Parenthood (10th Anniversary Edition) Counting 1 to 20 with Barney! Barney fans will love seeing Barney's favorite things to count with numbers. This cheerful 1-2-3 book is all about what makes you happy. Numbers: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 Sex, Lies and Videotape (10th Anniversary Edition) Finding the shapes with Barney! Barney fans will love seeing Barney's favorite things with shapes. This cheerful shape book is all about what makes you happy. Shapes: Circle, Triangle, Square, Rectangle, Diamond, Oval, Hexagon, Cresent, Octogon, Star, Heart If Harry Met Sally (10th Anniversary Edition) Mix a color with Barney! Barney fans will love seeing Barney's favorite things with colors. This cheerful color book is all about what makes you happy. Colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Brown, Black, White, Pink, Gray, Purple The Little Mermaid (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is another version of the 1999 VHS of The Little Mermaid and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Fantasia 2000 IMAX Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Tarzan Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # "The Making of The Little Mermaid, Part of Your World Music Video and Sing Along to Under the Sea After the Feature" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # Sebastian's Concert (Song: "Daughters of Triton") # Ariel at the Sunken Ship # Ariel Meets Scuttle # Ursula Watches Ariel # "Part of Your World" # To the Surface # Storm at the Sea # Eric is Saved (Song: "Part of Your World (Reprise)") # "Under the Sea" # Ariel's Hidden Treasure # Ursula's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" # In Eric's Kingdom # Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" # A Tour of the Kingdom # "Kiss the Girl" # Ursula Takes Charge # The Wedding Ship # The Sun Sets # Ursula's Wrath # A Happy Ending # End Credits (Song: "Under the Sea") # The Making of The Little Mermaid (Hosted by Alyssa Milano) # Jodi Benson Music Video: "Part of Your World" # Sing-Along Songs Music Video: "Under the Sea" # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Pinocchio Preview # "On ABC" # American Broadcasting Company Commercial # Disney.com Preview # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Learning is a book series about learning the alphabet, numbers, colors, shapes and opposites. Books *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper ABC's (2004) *'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper 1-2-3's' (2005) *'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Shapes' (2005) *'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Colors' (2006) *'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Opposites '(2006) Black Rain (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney's "Go to..." book series is about Barney taking BJ and Baby Bop on a trip. Sometimes, both of them go with Barney. Books * Barney & BJ Go to the Fire Station * Barney Goes to the Dentist * Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Grocery Store * Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Doctor * Barney & Baby Bop Go to School * Barney Goes to the Farm * Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Restaurant * Barney & BJ Go to the Police Station * Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Library * Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo * Barney Goes to the Fair * Barney Goes to the Pet Shop * Barney Goes to the Circus * Barney Goes to Coco Island * Barney Goes to the Bakery * Barney Goes to the Barber Shop * Barney Goes to Outer Space * Barney Goes on a Car Ride * Barney Goes on a City Bus Ride * Barney Goes on a Train Ride * Barney Goes on a Subway Ride * Barney Goes on an Airplane Ride * Barney Goes on a Ship Boat Ride * Barney Goes to the Construction Site * Barney Goes to the Garden Center * Barney Goes to the Bee Farm * Barney Goes to the Café Restaurant * Barney Goes to Imagination Island * Barney Goes to the Jungle * Barney Goes Under the Sea * Barney & BJ Go to the Beach * Barney Goes on Vacation * Barney Goes to the Forest * Barney Goes to the Aquarium * Barney Goes Camping * Barney Goes to the Wild, Wild West ''' * '''Barney Goes Strawberry Picking * Barney Goes Raspberry Picking * Barney Goes Blackberry Picking * Barney Goes Blueberry Picking * Barney Goes Tomato Picking * Barney Goes Potato Picking * Barney Goes Carrot Picking * Barney Goes Corn Picking * Barney Goes Pea Picking * Barney Goes Bean Picking * Barney Goes to the Castle * Barney Goes to the Pizzeria ''' * '''Barney Goes to the Ice Cream Shop * Barney Goes to the Land of Ice and Snow * Barney Goes to the Shoes Store * Barney Goes Ice Skating * Barney Goes Snow Skiing * Barney Goes Snow Sledding * Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Movies * Barney Goes to the Hats Store * Barney Goes to the Books Store * Barney Goes to the Food Store * Barney & BJ Go to the Museum ''' * '''Barney Goes to the Baseball Field * Barney Goes to the Soccer Field * Barney Goes to the Radio Station * Barney Goes Orange Picking * Barney Goes Apple Picking * Barney Goes Pumpkin Picking * Barney Goes to the Haunted House * Barney Goes to Santa's Workshop ''' * '''Barney Goes to the Gym * Barney & BJ Go to the Post Office * Barney Goes to the Hospital Lethal Weapon 2 (10th Anniversary Edition) I hate that that TV show because the Rimba's Island costume characters look creepy! Syke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOTE: I didn't like Rimba's Island to come back in North America. Chances Are (10th Anniversary Edition) The characters from Rimba's Island and Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm are back in the world premieres on NBC Kids on Saturday, September 3, 2016. Rimba's Island (New Series) DHX Media brings back Rimba's Island in the United States on TV with a brand-new series coming in fall 2016. On Rimba's Island, you'll meet Rimba the Gorilla and her jungle pals, Ilana the Giraffe, Bakari the Crocodile, Pria the Elephant, Ookii the Rhino, Paquito the Lion and Savamba the Flamingo. Everybody can sing, dance, learn and play the Rimba's Island way! Rimba's Island is originally aired on Fox Kids as part of the Fox Cubhouse from 1994-1996. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm (New Series) DHX Media brings back Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm in the United States on TV with a brand-new series coming in fall 2016. Welcome to Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm, where kids get to sing, dance and exercise their imagination with Old Mac and his barnyard buddies! Featuring songs and arts-and-crafts projects from veterinary student Joanna, Alfred Pig, Lucinda Chicken, Celeste Cow, Larrity Sheep, Harpler Horse and Poppycock Rooster. All children can sing, learn and do with a musical barnyard crew! Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm is originally aired on Lifetime from 1994-1996. The Abyss (10th Anniversary Edition) LOST TREASURE HUNT brings history alive for kids in a dramatic and fun way - as a modern-day animated adventure in which the main characters protect a lost artifact by outwitting the bad guys. In the fast-moving half-hour pilot, a mysterious clue from 1492 puts a great treasure in jeopardy. By analyzing historical records and examining artifacts, Ava and Dex must solve a series of clues to stop the treasure from falling into the wrong hands. They travel to Italy, Spain and the Caribbean, deciphering codes and avoiding enemy spies and counter-agents along the way. As they close in on the treasure, they also discover little-known details about Christopher Columbus' landmark voyage. The award-winning filmmakers behind Shrek, The Iron Giant and Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs bring their experience telling compelling, multi-layered stories to LOST TREASURE HUNT. A newly developed style of digital animation captures the quality and expressiveness of traditional animation, while beautifully designed backgrounds full of authentic period details fill the screen. Lost Treasure Hunt is now available on DVD! Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (10th Anniversary Edition) Batman (10th Anniversary Edition) The half-hour animated series SPACE RACERS focuses on the adventures of five spaceships - Eagle, Robyn, Hawk, Starling and Raven - each with unique abilities and skills that help them explore the Solar System and accomplish scientific missions. These characters, along with their fellow cadets and teachers at the Stardust Space Academy, comprise a super elite space-bound task force known as the Space Racers. Their extraordinary adventures begin in the exciting world of Stardust Bay, a familiar yet fantastical place populated by talking spaceships and vehicles. SPACE RACERS introduces preschoolers to meaningful science and technology concepts from the early childhood STEM curriculum. From investigating asteroids to applying scientific teamwork to discovering the effects of the moon's gravitational pull, the stories tap into children's curiosity and excitement about space and discovery. Each half-hour episode consists of two animated segments bridged by live-action interstitials featuring children interacting with space and science exhibits at the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum, NASA's Goddard Space Flight Center, and the Maryland Science Center. Other short-form segments feature children creating space-related art in a classroom setting, interactive pop quizzes, and music videos featuring songs from the series. Space Racers is now available on DVD! The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (10th Anniversary Edition) Suzy's Zoo is the home of Suzy Ducken, Jack Quaker, Corky Turtle to name a few of the characters you know from the world of Suzy's Zoo. Brands include Little Suzy's Zoo and Wags and Whiskers too. Dad (10th Anniversary Edition) The first three years of life are a period of incredible growth in all areas of a baby's development. Baby Genius has been entertaining and engaging kids for over 10 years with its catalogue of music, videos and toys. The all new Baby Genius features a fresh new look, new entertainment, and a line of smart, meaningful products for infants and toddlers that encourages their natural development. We have partnered with Stanford University Professor Emeritus Don Roberts, who has spent his career studying communication theory and the impact of media on children, to develop the Baby Genius Learn & Grow program, a new approach to infant and toddler products that is aligned with and encourage a child's natural growth.